


Lucky Trap

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Parenting, Crossdressing, F/M, First Time, French Kissing, Gay Sex, Half-Sibling Incest, Happy Sex, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Protective Siblings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Sibling Bonding, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After an abusive stepfather gets angry at his son, he punishes him by forces him to crossdress and go to school from now on and calls him a girl. After doing as he was told, he started to like the feeling and looks of himself as he wore the girls clothes, making his hormones get out of control as he started to fall for himself as a girl, then things get out of control as a bully finds out about his secret causing a chain of unexpected events that he enjoyed.





	Lucky Trap

“Wake up honey.” My step-father said to Kari, my step sister, then he looked at me. “Ash wake up you have less than an hour to get ready for your first day in your new school. Please don't make your sister late or make my morning hell by acting like a girl today.”

He left the bedroom as my sister looked at me.

“Why does he hate me?” I whined.

“What did I just say!” My dad yelled. “I told you not to act like a girl.”

“I’m not.” I whined.

“Stop whining.” He growled as his face started to become red in anger, making Kari cover my mouth. “Fine, if you wish to whine and talk like a little girl, I’ll help you out with the looks to go with it.”

He left the room as I got out of bed.

“I really hate my voice.” I whined as my sister stared at me in worry. “I thought cutting my hair shorter would make him happy, but it seems I still look like a girl in his eyes. Why did your mom adopt me without agreeing with him.”

“I’m the one that chose you.” She said as her worry worsen. “Please don't let his actions make you run away again.”

“I didn't run away, that was him saying I did.” I whined. “I was at my friends house for the weekend trying to stay away from his temper.”

She sighed as she said nothing, then my dad came back with a skirt, a buttoned blouse and panties.

“Put these on.” He said.

“I’m not putting that on.” I said with discomfort as I backed away.

“You will do as I say or so help me God.” He growled as his face filled with anger again, making my sister take them.

He looked at her, then calmed down.

“Sorry honey, I’ll try to watch my blood pressure levels.” He said and walked away.

“How did you gain his favor?” I asked softly.

“I don’t know, maybe it's because I belong to him.” She said. “Please don't make him beat you and put it on.”

I stared at the maroon skirt in discomfort, making her struggle to hold back a smile as she stared at me.

“Please don't laugh at me or tell anyone.” I whined as I took them, making her smile and nod. “Promise me or I will run away for sure from the humiliation that you caused.”

Her smile faded as her worry returned.

“There is no way I will tell since I sensed you really were about to run when we were coming home before we moved.” She said.

I hugged her and took a shaky breath.

“I really hope no one finds out.” I said.

“So do I.” She said with a soft giggle as I let go.

She stared at me as she held her best poker face, then her effort faded as if it became sincere.

“I think I would kill myself after losing my only sibling and most likely last since he’s not remarrying." She said. "You are the best brother I could ever hope for.”

I opened my mouth to correct her.

“Don’t say half.” She growled, making me close my mouth with a sigh. “I really hate it when you feel like you don't fit in because of our dad’s grieving for our mom, so don't think the reason he's mad is because the last thing she did was get you. This isn’t your fault so please stop thinking it is.”

I took another breath before I nodded, then she left the room, making me look at the white blouse that went with the skirt. I held up the pink and sky blue polka dot white panties, then whined as I started to take off my pajamas before putting on the panties. My face started to burn up as I couldn’t believe I was actually doing this without choking. Once I got my clothes on, I looked to the mirror to see I really did look like a girl, making my shaft react to my reflection. My face started to fill with color as I started to like the feeling wearing this gave me. My eyes locked to the bulge that was growing on the skirt, making me bite my lip to hold back my embarrassed smile from the dirty feelings I was feeling, but I couldn't hold back the thoughts I was having as I pulled down the front of my panties, letting my four and a half inch shaft free.

“Damn, I look so freaking hot.” I said with a giggle, then lost my will to resist my feelings within me before grabbing my lotion and started to masturbate to myself, almost one minute later, I came all over myself, making me moan as I felt the release of my stronger feelings that my dad put on me and started accepting this as a possible like.

“I now know for sure that I'm going to wear this to get turned on again.” I moaned, then started to clean myself up with tissues.

Once I was cleaned up, I put my now soft shaft back into my panties before turning to the bed and knelt down to reach under my bed for my school bag as my sister came in the room.

“I hope Hot Pockets work for...” Her words traveled off, making me look back to see her staring at the tissues.

“I...” I started to say in worry.

“No, it’s okay, please don't cry anymore or you will get on dad’s nerves.” She said then started to pick up the tissue, making me stand up and turn to her.

“Wait...” I started to say before she stared at me, then looked me up and down as my face started to heat up from her touching that.

She smiled as she saw my blush.

“You're so cute when you blush and I think you will pass as a girl once I put the finishing touches on you.” She said, making me smile nervously as my face became hot as a sunburn, then she giggled from that as she started picking up the rest of the tissues.

“Please, let me clean up those.” I said as I tried to take it from her, but she pulled away.

“I won't get sick if that’s what you are worried about.” She said,

I let out a whimper as I couldn’t believe she couldn't tell the difference from cum and mucus, then she stared at me in worry.

“Please don't break on me.” She whined.

“I’ll try not.” I said through my teeth and let her clean up the rest, then she gave me my food before she walked away. “God, why didn’t I throw those away after I used them?”

I walked to the mirror, then stared at myself before she came back in with her make up kit.

“Um no, I don't think so.” I said as I turned to her, making her giggle as she was enjoying my reaction.

“I’m sorry, but as much I'm going to enjoy doing this to you, you have to look the part for dad.” She said, making me glare at her as she giggled. “Don’t be mad.”

Then her face filled with worry.

“Or hate me.” She said, making my anger fade.

“I don’t.” I said with a sigh, making her hug me.

“I love you brother.” She said.

“I know.” I said. “Just get it over with please.”

She nodded as she held back her smile, then got to work, making me stare at her bright green eyes that had happiness in them that made my frustration fade away as I was glad I was making her happy, then she smiled.

“That’s better, I'm glad you are not angry at me anymore.” She said. “There done.”

I looked to the mirror to see she put on a perfect amount of pink lipstick and lime green eyeliner that made my emerald eyes stand out, then my shaft started to wake up again, making me glance to my sister nervously.

“Please don't be scared.” She said. “I’ll protect you the best I can.”

I nodded as she grabbed my hand before grabbing fingernail polish.

“No, please can we go without that.” I whined as I pulled back, making her giggle before she nodded.

She put her stuff away before I looked to the door to see my dad staring in disbelief.

“My god, you really like being a girl.” He said. “I can’t believe my son is a pervert.”

“Enough of that dad!” My sister growled. “You got him to go as low as he can be. Don't put him any further and make him kill himself.”

He looked at her, then walked away. I stared at her as I didn't realize she thought I was that low, then she walked to me before hugging me.

“Come on Ash, the bus should be here any second.” She said. “I’m so glad your name is a neutral name.”

“So am I.” I mumbled, making her giggle as she started to pull me out of the room, then I stared at my dad as he stared at me in disbelief.

Once I was outside, I took a deep breath as my eyes darted around for peoples eyes, making my sister pull me closer to me, then kiss me on the cheek.

“Please calm yourself.” She said.

Once the bus came around, my breaths started to become rapid.

“No, calm.” She said in worry as she held me tighter. “Please don't panic.”

I took a deep breath and put on my best poker face as the door opened.

“Morning sweeties.” He said, making my face start to heat up before my sister giggled, then pulled me on the bus.

As we walked, several boy stared at me and my sister like hawks on a rat as they eyed every inch of me, then my sister pushed me in an empty seat.

“How did you get used to the staring?” I asked.

“I like the attention the boys give.” She said, making me look at her to see her grin. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I hope so.” I whined, then she looked to my hand that was covering my hard shaft.

“Cross your legs if you are worried about people seeing your not so girly bits.” She whispered, making me look at her and do as I was told before she smiled from my stare. “Sorry I’m enjoying this too much. Feel free to get me back anytime.”

I shook my head as I would never get my revenge on her, making her smile fade as she pulled me to her before I leaned my head on her shoulder, then closed my eyes.

“Broth… I mean sis we are here.” My sister said.

“Thanks for catching that.” I said, making her giggle.

“it’s so awkward saying it though.” She said with a smile as she pulled me to my feet.

Once we were off the bus, I stared at all the students as they entered the school, making my sister start pulling me in.

“Just stay calm.” She said.

Once we stepped foot inside the school, a man came to us with a smile with slight confusion.

“You must be the Fox’s.” He said, making me smile nervously as my last name even sounded wrong out loud dressed like this. “I thought one of you was a boy. Forgive me for that honey, don’t get angry, I'll make the changes so there will be no further mishaps.”

He held out a piece of paper.

“Here is your schedule, each room is mark so you don't get lost in the somewhat large school.” He said as he pointed to a number on the door frame.

My sister grabbed the paper and looked at it as my principal walked away without a second glance.

“This is so wrong.” I whined softly. “God, why did you make me look and sound like a girl so much that it can actually fool people.”

My sister giggled, then pulled me to class. Once we were seated, a boy next to me stared at me nervously, then his eyes started to move around me, making me close my legs before they hit there.

“Looks like someone has a crush on you.” My sister said softly, making me elbow her before she giggled as the boy quickly looked away from her comment, then she giggled again as I felt my shaft reacting to the attention of the others staring at me.

“This isn't good.” I whined softly, making her look at me, then worry filled her face.

“Calm, I was only playing.” She said.

“That’s not it.” I whispered. “My boy side of me is reacting.”

“What?” She said in confusion, but I said nothing as I noticed the teacher stepping in while looking at us with a smile.

“Everyone please welcome your new classmates, Ash and Kari Fox.” He said. “I do hope you make them feel welcome by being friends with them.”

“No don't draw more attention to us.” I whined under my breath, making my sister giggle as everyone looked to us.

Class slowly crawled by and my boner refused to shrink, making anxiety rise after each second that passed as my eyes darted to each student in sight. My sister’s hand touch my leg, making me twitch as I looked at her before she found my hand, then gripped it while she stared at my face in worry. I took the hint she was trying to give and took a deep breath as I tried to calm. Once class finally ended, I walked to the boy’s bathroom, but my sister grabbed me.

“No, not there.” She said with a giggle, making me look to the girl's bathroom.

“Fuck me.” I whined, making her bust out laughing as she pulled me into the room, then she kissed me.

“It’s not too bad, please calm yourself.” She said with a smile. “Priceless response, god I’m going to run that in my head in loop for the next year.”

I stared at her in disapproval, making her smile fade.

“I'm sorry.” She said. “Please don't hide in here.”

“I’m not, I’m going to relieve myself from the boyish urges and get the fuck out of this scary room before someone sees us.” I said, making her giggle as she still didn't get my hints.

I sighed and walked into the stall before closing the door, then started masturbating to the memory of my reflection.

“Why god.” I mumbled as I came all over myself. “How can I be attracted to myself like this?”

“Sis please come out, you been in there almost two minutes and that’s not normal for a girl.”

“That’s because I'm not a girl.” I grumbled.

“Or a boy.” She said.

I cleaned off my hand and legs before throwing away the evidence and pulled up my panties, then flushed the toilet as I took a deep breath while watching the tissue disappear.

“Feel better?” She asked as I opened the door, making my face burn up as I wondered if she knew what I did. “Why are you blushing?”

“Nothing.” I said and washed my hand before opening the bathroom door to see a girl that looked to be in eighth grade standing there as she got ready to push it, then she looked at me.

“Well if it isn’t the new kids.” She said. “Just to let you know, anyone that is lower grade than me, pays a fee each day and nearly everyone is lower grade than me, so pay up.”

“Go to hell and leave us alone before I take over your high horse and show you how much of a bitch I can really be.” My sister growled, making me giggle as I stared out in disbelief.

The girl stared at her, then looked at me before backing away.

“You win this round since I see you two don't have pockets.” She said. “Better pay up at lunch.”

My sister pulled me towards the next class as she stared at me in worry, making me smile as I struggled to hold back my laugh. She smiled as she saw that.

“Sorry, just keeping my word.” She said.

“No it’s fine.” I said. “Got to love her face though.”

Her smile widened to a grin as she saw my amusement, then nodded.

Two boy came to us as one grabbed my sister's hand.

"Can we be friends?" They asked, making her smile as I backed away.

"No, don't flee." The other boy said as he grabbed my hand. "We want you as our friend too."

I whined as my shaft started to react from them staring at my body, making my sister giggle.

"Sorry, my sister is a little shy and will need to get to know you before she allows you to get near her, but I'll gladly be your friend. Let her get used to the school before you approach her."

"Okay, see you at lunch." They said with excitement and walked away, making my sister giggle and pull me to class.

Once lunch arrived, she came to me.

“I’m sorry I forgot our money, if you don't wish to wait, go to recess while I ask around for some handouts from the teachers.” I said, making me nod, then went to the playground, but froze when I got to the door that went outside as I spotted the bully picking on another girl as she gave her money.

“Good, now pay up faster next time.” She growled as I started to flee to a hiding spot.

A second later, someone grab my arm.

“Did you get my money?” The girl asked as she whip me around.

I stared at her as she looked into my hands.

“I see you didn’t.” She said. “Well plan B time. Now you pay in pain.”

Just as she said that, she punched me in the nose, sending me to the ground. I stared out in a daze as I didn’t realize a girl could hit so hard. She got on top of me before grabbing my blouse and punched my face as my shaft started to grow from her body rubbing on it. Once she got ready to hit me again, she froze, then look down to my hands before confusion filled her face as she got off me, then shock replaced it.

“You’re a boy?” She asked in disbelief, then smiled as she looked around before grabbing my hair and pulled me to my feet.

“Well my little she boy, this is your lucky day.” She said as she dragged me to a corner that was block by three sides. “Since you don't have money, I'll take your virginity instead.”

She threw me into a corner, making me stare at her as she got down on top of me, but I pushed her back as she grabbed my shaft, then she punched me in the nose again, sending blood flying over my face as I fell back in another daze as blood poured down my face.

“Make a noise or resist me again and I'll kill you.” She growled. “That goes for afterwards too.”

She grabbed my panties and pulled them aside, revealing everything to her, then she smiled as she liked what she saw.

“Damn your huge for a twelve year old.” She said. “Wait are you twelve?”

I shook my head.

“How old are you?” She asked, making me stare at her. “Fine, lets get this started then.”

I shook my head, but she punched me in the nose again before I could resist, putting me in another daze.

“Damn, you must be weak if I can knock you senseless with a single punch each swing.” She said. “Is that why you dress as a girl?”

She grabbed my shaft, making me shudder out an exhale from her silk like touch despite her hard hitting power, then she smiled as she saw that.

“You like that?” She asked as she stroked me gently until I was fully hard. “Have you seen a girl or is your sister a boy too?

She grabbed my balls, then rolled them around before lifting her skirt and pull away her panties, making me stare at her pussy in disbelief.

“You seen it, but only on glances of curiosity.” She said with a smile. “Do you know how to use your thing like I do to mine?”

I laid there and said nothing before she moved her head over my shaft.

“Attack me and I’ll bite it off.” She said before she started to suck me, making me gasp a moan from how good that felt, then she giggled. “Just like my brother.”

I stared at her in disbelief, then my eyes rolled back in pleasure as she sucked me harder before soft moans slipped from my chest.

“That’s good.” She said with a giggle. “Ready for the second part?”

I nodded and said nothing, making her giggle again.

“God, your just like my brother with your submissiveness.” She said as I opened my eyes. “Want to try me out?”

I stared at her before glancing to her slit as I wasn’t sure if I did, then she moved over my face.

“Now you don't have a choice.” She said. “Lick.”

I hesitated at first, then started to lick out of curiosity, making her smile as she saw I liked the taste of her.

“Not like my brother on that one, but that’s fine.” She said as I got into it.

About a minute later, she came heavy loads over my neck and blouse with a deep moan, making me flinch and stare at her in disbelief as I didn't know they could do it as well.

“Now for the main part.” She said. “I hope you like it and maybe we can do this again now that you can go into the girls bathroom.”

She moved down to my shaft that was still hard as ever.

“How big are you?” She asked, making me stare at her, then she glanced down before lining me up to her.

My heart started to race as my breath started to become rapid.

“Don’t resist.” She said in a warning tone. “You will like it, trust me.”

She pushed down and made me penetrate deep into her, making my eyes roll back as I moan from her heavenly warmth wrapping around me like a glove.

“That’s good.” She said with a giggle, then lifted my leg before grinding on me.

Out of reaction of the feeling, I started to buck my hips with her, making her giggle.

“Way better than my brother.” She said, then she put my leg down before lying on top of me and started kissing my lips as she bobbed herself on me.

“You're such a cute little thing.” She said, making me smile weakly as I was losing my senses.

A minute later, I started to grunt from my climax approaching, making me look at her in worry.

“Don’t worry, let it happen, that feeling is normal and your not going to pee.” She said just as I came deep in her with a low moan, making her gasp in shock. “You really aren’t twelve if you can cum.”

“Ash!” My sister called, making the girl cover my mouth. “Ash, where are you? I got some lunch money from the principle.”

“Really, you have a neutral name?" She asked with a smile. "No wonder you didn’t raise any alarms. Well my little boyfriend, I think I will enjoy you again later. Come meet me in the bathroom if you ever wish to do this again.”

She pulled off me before my cum dripped out of her, making her look at herself, then to me in disbelief.

“What the fuck!” My sister yelped and ran to the girl before laying her out with a single punch, making her stare at her in shock. “Told you to leave us alone, now that you hurt my brother, I'm going to show you the inner bitch I promised.”

Just as she said that she pound her fists in her face.

“Wait, why is he wearing that if he's not trying to seduce a girl?" The girl yelped as she caught my sister's fist, making my sister stare at her, then sigh with regret on her face.

“Because our dad is abusive.” She said. “He forced him into becoming a girl because of his looks and voice. Tell anyone his secret or rape him again and I'll gut you like a fish. Am I clear?”

The girl stared at her, but said nothing, making my sister pound on her face.

“Yes!” The girl cried.

“Good, now get the hell out of here.” My sister said. “I am the Queen of your high horse and yes I am a girl. Bully him again and you will wish you were never born.”

she looked at me, then sighed.

“Just like he wishes it for himself.” She said calmly.

“Have you fucked him yet?” She asked, making my sister's face fill with shock before the girl's face filled with fear and ran away as she yelped. “Never mind I asked!”

My sister walked to me with worry on her face, then she pulled my panties over my shaft before lowering my skirt as tears of panic fill her eyes.

“I’m so sorry this is happening to you.” She said as she felt around my nose, then sighed. “It’s not broken. did she hit anywhere else?”

Before I could respond she looked to my cum that was on the ground, making her face fill with shock, then more tears fell as she pulled me to my feet.

“Are you hungry?” She asked, making me nod as a teacher gasped, then ran to us.

“What happen?” He yelped, making my sister point to the bully.

“She beat and molested her.” She said.

“What!” He yelped, then looked at the girl’s cum on my blouse before panic filled his face as he pulled out his phone.

“No don't, I don't want her more humiliated by the cops as they ask her questions.” She said. “Just get her expelled. We don't press charges.”

He stared at her, then nodded and pulled me into the school before taking me to the nurses office.

“Check out if she’s okay.” He said to a woman. “I need to report this.”

She stared at me in worry, then nodded before picking me up and setting me on the counter before she spotted the cum, making her face fill with shock.

“No don't.” My sister said. “She’s been through enough.”

She nodded and felt around my nose.

“It’s not broken.” She said and cleaned off my face. “Do you have her makeup?”

My sister pulled her makeup out of her purse and gave it to her, making the woman apply it. I stared at my sister as I couldn't believe I was allowing her to do this to me, making her hold back a smile. Once I looked fully like a girl again, the woman took a deep breath, then set me on the floor, before my principle came into the room with worry on his face and a phone to his ear.

“No don't call anyone.” My sister yelped and grabbed his phone before hanging up. “She’s been through enough. Just expel the rapist. I'll tell our dad.”

He took a deep breath and nodded before someone touched my blouse and started scrubbing off the cum.

“Has she eaten?” He asked.

“No, we are about to do that.” She said, and pulled me to the lunchroom, then she hugged me.

“I love you Ash.” She said, making me hug her back.

Once school was over, my sister pulled me to the bus loading area.

“I don't want to go on the bus with horny boys looking for me.” I said.

She giggled and nodded before pulling me down the street.

“Then we’ll take the subway.” She said with another giggle.

Once we got there, the place was packed with people.

“Great.” She whined. “I hate rush hour.”

Once we got on a train, it was also packed with no seats available and nearly no room to move as a wall of people stood all around us, then a man came on the train behind me before he looked at me with a smile. Once the train started to move, someone grabbed my ass, making me gasp and look down to see the man was feeling around. I looked up at him as he slipped his hand under my panties to give my ass a squeeze before I noticed a bulge growing in his pants, making my shaft start to react. Once he found my backdoor, he started to push in, making me yelp out before moaning as he hit a good spot, then finger fucked me. My sister looked at me, then to the man’s hand before she stared at me in disbelief as I let out several more uncontrollable moans and fell into her as the man push deeper into me. Panic filled her face, then anger before she looked at the man.

“Get your fingers out of her before I scream.” She growled, making the man pull out.

A second later, the train stopped as the door opened, making her pull me out of the train, then turn me to her as the train took off.

“How do I like that?” I asked. “I don't think I care about wearing this skirt anymore or going on the bus with horny boys. I haven't felt that much pleasure even with my masturbation.”

She stared at me in worry, then stared to pull me home. Once we got there, she pulled me through the house.

“What’s wrong with him?” My dad asked.

“He was raped at school and molested on the train because of your punishment dad.” My sister growled, making him stare at me in shock. “I hope your happy. He’s not thinking clearly anymore now that you have broken him. He’s saying he don't care if he wears this anymore.”

“Go give him a bath.” He said. “I'll try to figure out what to do.”

“No just stay the fuck away from him.” She growled. “You done enough. If you do anything to him again, i will run away with him.”

She pulled me to the bathroom as I stared at her in disbelief since she never cursed to dad before nor did she ever tell him straight. Once we got to the bathroom, she closed the door and turned on the water before turning to me.

“Do you wish me to stay?” She asked, making me stare at her, then nod.

She took a breath and started to take off her clothes before turning to me, making my eyes lock to her slit, then to her eyes as she started to help me undress. Once I was naked, she studied me for wounds, then turned me around.

“Forgive me, but I must check and see if he did any damage back there.” She said as she spread open my ass cheeks before sighing in relief, then stood up.

She turned me to her, then hugged me, making me stare into her eyes as she did to mine. Her face filled with worry, then she let me go.

“Sorry.” She said, making me shake my head, then pulled her into the tub with me before sitting down.

She looked at me, then sit down in front of me before leaning back and closing her eyes as she let the water hit us. I wrapped my arms around her and kiss her on the cheek, making her smile, then the sight of her, woke my shaft, making my nervousness start to creep up in me. A second later her eyes opened as my shaft started to grow against her, making her reach back and grab my shaft. I grunted as I hugged her tighter and bucked my hips into her hand from her soft touch before shock fill her face.

“You like what she did to you?” She asked, making me stare at her nervously.

“No, it’s okay.” She said, then thought about something before taking a breath as she started to stroke my shaft.

“Don’t do that if you don't want to.” I said.

She turned around, then looked to my shaft before back to my face.

“I’m sorry, but I must confess.” She said. “I love you as my brother, but this is kinda hot and I'm starting to become curious on what she felt.”

My face started to burn up, making her stare at me, then I opened my legs more. She looked to my shaft, then grabbed it before studying it, then she grabbed my balls.

“Are you sure?” She asked. “I don't want you thinking everyone will do this to you whether you want it or not.”

I nodded, making her grab my shaft with her other hand and started to stroke it before color filled her face as it was finally taking effect on her. She closed the curtains all the way, then went down to me and started to suck me, making me grunt and close my eyes as she was good too. A second later she stopped, making me look at her to see her smiling.

“Let's take this to a more secure location.” She said, making me smile and nod. “First lets get us clean while we explore the things we never seen before.”

She stood up, making me stare at her as she offered me a hand, then pulled me up once I grabbed it. She looked me up and down as a smile grew on her face.

“I don't know how I didn't feel this feeling about you a long time ago.” She said as I grab the soap and started washing myself, but she grabbed it and did it for me, making me smile as she tried to touch everything at least once before she pushed me in the water.

Once I was rinsed she gave me the soap.

“Your turn.” She said. “Take your time and get your curiosity met properly this time.”

I smiled as I started to rub her body as I stared at her face, then placed my hand on her slit, making her eyes lock to mine before I started to rub it while washing the rest of her. Once she was all soapy, her eyes were closed and she was letting out soft moans, making me get to my knees as I continued rubbing. I stared at her slit for a second, then started to lick her clit. She gasped as she fell on me, making me yelp out in pain as something hit my eye, then she stared in worry.

“Are you okay?” She asked as she moved my hand, making me nod. “Let's do that somewhere less cramped.”

I nodded again and rinsed her off while cradling her, making her face fill with color as she smiled.

“I like this.” She said, making me smile.

Once she was rinsed, I set her down and turn off the water, then turned to her to see she was getting dressed, making me get out and do the same.

“No, I don't want you wearing that anymore.” She said as she stopped me.

“But I want to.” I said softly. “It turns me on so much that I couldn't control myself and dad will make me put it on too. I don't want people making fun of me when they find out, making things bad for me and dad.”

She stared at me, then disbelief grew on her face.

“You masturbated in school?” She asked softly, making my face burn up as I smiled nervously, then she smiled. “Don’t worry, we'll do it together from now on now that we found our new true feelings.”

I smiled and hugged her before kissing her on the cheek, then stared at her. She smiled and kissed me on the lips, then it turned to French kissing, making me giggle as she grabbed my shaft.

“We better get to that secure spot before there is no return.” I said, making her nod with a smile.

She held out my panties, making me step in, then she pulled them up before helping me with the skirt as I worked on the blouse. Once I was dressed, she pulled me to the door and opened it, revealing our dad as he was staring out in thought.

“What are you doing dad?” She asked, making him look at her, then to me in worry.

“Forgive me son.” He said.

“No, you don't get the right to do that after all the times you hit him.” She said and pulled me away and into the room before locking the door, then put the door stopper under the door.

“Honey please don't lock me out of your life.” He said.

“I can’t as long as I'm under your roof for the next four years.” She said. “That goes same with my brother… um sister since the school is now recognizing her as a girl and the principle changed him to a her.”

“Fuck, I didn't think about that one.” He whined.

“No, you don’t ever think when it comes to her.” She said. “You just act and I'm done letting that happen. From now on you only focus on me while I take care of her needs.”

“Stop calling him that honey.” He whined.

“Sorry, I can’t now and she has accepted it now that you broke her.” She said, then looked at me before whispering. “Too much?”

I smiled and shook my head, then she pulled me to her bed before taking off my blouse, but I grabbed her arm as she got ready to take off my skirt.

“Those last two are what turn me on.” I said softly, making her smile and took off her blouse,.

Once off, she pull back the blanket, then got on the bed before pulling me on top of her. I reached back and pulled the blanket over us, then she pulled me flat on her before reaching under my panties to grab my ass and start massaging it while French kissing me.

“I see what you mean about the pantie thing.” She said. “Reaching around them is a turn on.”

I smiled and started roll her nipples around with my fingers.

“Do you have porn or something?” She asked softly. “I never seen you watch it.”

“No, I watch you masturbate.” I said, making her giggle before she pushed me off her and got on top of me to stare at me, then her face filled with worry.

“Bad position.” She said and tried to get off.

“No, I liked it, remember?” I asked, making her sigh and nod before grabbing my shaft over my panties as I grabbed her ass and massaged it.

“What did it feel like getting finger fucked?” She asked, making me stare at her for a second. “Sorry, never mind.”

I shook my head and grabbed my lotion before I pushed her to her stomach, making her stare at me, then she smiled as she put her ass up. I put some lotion on my fingers and moved it around before lifting her skirt, revealing her beautiful tiny ass, then peeled way her panties before pushing a finger in, making her gasp. Not feeling any resistance or see any response, I pushed in another finger, then finally got what i was waiting for as I started to finger fuck her, making her moan into her pillow.

“Good stuff.” She moaned, making me giggle and pushed deeper until I started to fuck her with full fingers.

“Rub my pussy please.” She moaned onto her pillow.

I moved my face down to her slit and start to eat her out.

“Or you can do that.” She moaned. “Did she make you do that to her?”

“Yes.” I said.

A few minutes later she came onto my mouth with a moan.

“God, that was good. She moaned, then she tried to flip over, but I held her steady, making her look at me from within the mirror as I stared at her pussy, then looked at her as she thought about something.

“Yes, I'm willing.” She said. “I want you happy and you make me happy so that's a fair trade.”

I smile and got over her before peeling away my panties, then lined myself up before look at the mirror to see her staring. She smiled and nodded, making me penetrate deep into her. She gasped as I closed my eyes from her warmth.

“God that face.” She moaned, making me smile and started to fuck her as I started to grunt and moan.

“I’m sorry, I want to do it since I can’t kiss you.” She said. making me pull out and get on my back as she moved over me before staring at my shaft that was lightly covered in blood.

“Sorry.” She said as she looked at me in worry.

“It’s fine.” I said.

She moved down to my shaft, then stared at it with a smile slowly growing on her face, then she touched the tip before looking to my face. Not giving the response she wanted, she started to suck my balls, making me grunt before she stroked my cock, then wiped the blood on a tissue. Once she was satisfied with her sucking, she climbed over me and grabbed my shaft before pushing me deep in her.

“God that feeling never gets old.” I moaned as I closed my eyes, making her lye down on top of me and start kissing me as she bobbed on me.

“It's your turn to feel the pleasure you gave me.” She said. “Make it last.”

I smiled and nodded before reaching under her panties and finger fucked her as she bobbed on me, making her start moaning into my mouth.

“Why did I stop that man?” She whined.

“It’s fine.” I moaned. “It’s better than him taking me away or finding out my secret since I couldn't stop him from how good he was.”

“God, your good at this.” She moaned as her walls clamped down on me, making me gasp as she pushed me over the edge, then came deep in her.

“Oh that feeling is good.” She moaned as she fell on me with exhaustion in her face, then pulled the blanket over us. “Let me sleep with you in me please.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
